In His Arms
by blackatt
Summary: It's the battle of Camlann and Merlin looks back at his life with Arthur and must decide what to do now.


**Title: In His Arms ****Author: Blackatt ****Rating: K Warnings: main charater death, mentions of slash A/N: For those who are following my other stories sorry for the delay i will try and update soon! hope you enjoy!! please review! PS a big shout out to Bowlcut who has been a massive help!!**

* * *

Merlin turned around from the barrage of arrows he had been holding back when he heard a pain filled cry. It was one he was both use to and hated. His king had been hurt, running towards him Merlin remembered just in time to turn the arrows he had been holding back to their owners taking out most of them. Arthur had been stabbed in the stomach with a sword. Merlin knew that Arthur would die but didn't want to believe it, Arthur had survived so much, sorcerers, griffins, even the questing beast which should have killed him.

Arthur was facing him when Merlin got there, knowing that his ex-manservant turned royal sorcerer would want to be there when he entered death. Forcing himself up he reached out and took Merlin's hand, "Ironic that after so much and using a sword for most of my life that is what shall kill me" he said laughing morbidly. Merlin was shocked, his king, to be truthful, his love was dying in his arms and he was joking? "you prat! How can you say something like that when I'm about to lose you?! When Camelot is about to lose its king?!" he cried hysterical.

"Merlin, do not worry, I have always known that I would die in battle, to have you here means that I can go on to the next life peacefully. I have one last request Merlin, it is simple, even the most incompetent idiot like you can do it..." Arthur trailed off knowing that Merlin would not like being called an idiot as his friend was dying. When no such objection came he continued "kiss me Merlin, do not worry about what the knights will think, I want the last taste on my lips to be of the one I love not of blood and battle" . Shocked at Arthur's boldness Merlin couldn't help but blush, it had been years since they last kissed, twenty to be exact.

Arthur had held out for as long as he could but a year after his father died he had to take a queen. He loved _**Guinevere**_, it was a friend-like love, he loved her as he did Morganna, like a sister figure. But the kingdom needed a queen and so he proposed to her, she had said that she would be honoured to be his queen and that had been that. Except Arthur loved Merlin, he always had, something about him, from his goofy grin to his too big ears made Arthur want to kiss him. So they had agreed that Arthur should take a queen and that he should not betray her. They spent their last evening before the wedding together, remembering old times and mapping out each other bodies knowing that they would never have the chance again.

The day of the ceremony they had both cried for a love that could not be contained but could not be, Arthur had to marry a woman and so had to put away his feelings and done what was right for his kingdom. He repeated that to himself throughout the service, knowing that his love was going through just as much pain as he. Merlin wept openly and when asked about it said that it was a moving ceremony and that he was happy the prat now had someone to tame him.

Merlin would do this last thing for his love and then he would go home, go back to where their love had started and where it would end. Leaning down he kissed Arthur's lips gently not wanting to hurt him, he wanted to show how much he loved the man in his arms. Pulling away he noticed that the battle had stopped, everyone on both sides were looking at them, after all the king of Camelot didn't often kiss the royal sorcerer. Arthur smiled dreamily "you taste like apples and honey, just like I remembered after all these years. I love you Merlin, never let anyone tell you anything less, I have always and will always love you. I'll see you on the other side" he said taking his last breath and closing his eyes.

Tears ran down Merlin's face as he stood up, eyes flashing dangerously with rage. Scanning the battlefield he found what he was looking for, Mordred. Drawing up his power he aimed it at Mordred and killed him, Camelot had lost enough that day they would not lose another because of the evil of one man. Facing the rest of the men who would destroy Camelot, he wiped them out. Knights still staring at him in shock, he walked away disappearing in a light of gold.

Appearing on the hill outside Camelot Merlin got everyone out of the city, except for two people. Jordan, Arthur's son turned to him, he looked so much like his father, "what's going on Merlin? Why are we all out here? And where is mother and Lancelot?". Yet another thing Jordan had taken from his father, his authoritive tone of voice.

Not answering Merlin turned toward Camelot again and watched as his queen, he snorted at the thought and his king's most trusted knight walk into the court yard. They looked around, noticing that no one bar them were in the city. Looking to the hill they saw Merlin, hair blowing in the wind and eyes telling of anger Gwen had never seen on him in all her years of knowing him.

They felt magic wash over them, knowing that Merlin would be able to hear them Lancelot asked "why is everyone on the hill Merlin? What is the meaning of such things?". Merlin could not believe the cheek of him! "I'm sorry, are you speaking down to me SIR Lancelot? Because last time I checked I held a higher position in the royal household than you did" he said distaste colouring his tone. It was true, Merlin held the highest position in the royal court second only to the King and Queen. As the King was now dead, only Gwen out-ranked him "He may not but I certainly do! You will tell me what is going on right this instant Merlin Emrys!" and she certainly knew that.

It seemed that Jordon had the same idea, "what is going on mer? Where's dad and why are mum and Lance still in the court yard?" he asked in a small voice. It was hard to believe that he was only 18, at times he seemed so old and with every passing year seemed to grow more and more like his father. Turning to face the teenager Merlin replied "why don't you ask you're mother what is going on? Ask _her_ what she was doing ten minutes ago?". Jordon turned to his mother face betraying the confusion he felt "mother?" he asked looking to the woman who had bourn him for answers.

Meanwhile Guinevere and Lancelot were beginning to understand, Merlin knew about their affair, thinking quickly Gwen replied that they had been discussing tactics about the battle.** They were still going to deny it?! After all this? **Quickly casting a truth spell Merlin asked again calmly "what were you doing ten minutes ago with Sir Lancelot _Queen_ Guinevere?" **he couldn't stop himself from sneering at the title, she didn't deserve to be queen. Camelot deserved a queen who was loving and caring and most of all faithful**.

"I was with Lancelot, we were making love" Gwen answered then snapped her hand up to her mouth. **She hadn't meant to say that! Now all of Camelot knew of her affair with Arthur's most trusted knight! Her son knew she had been cheating on his father! Merlin had no right to make her revile that,** "who do you think you are Merlin? Camelot needs a queen to rule with Arthur why would you ruin that?" she shouted outraged.

He laughed and laughed until it was almost hysterical and tears were streaming down his face. "I ruined it? Me who has always served you faithfully? Me who kept your sordid little secret for 18 years? Me who gave up the only thing in this life that brought happiness? I have ruined Camelot?" he questioned his voice growing more and more high pitched and louder as he went on. Jordon turned to Merlin and hugged him "Merlin what happened to dad? Why did you come back here?" he asked in a scared voice.

With that last statement said Merlin looked at the walls of Camelot, they contained so many memories, good, bad, some that warmed his heart and ones that made his blood boil at the unfairness of it all. They all had one thing in common: Arthur and without Arthur there could be no more Merlin, no more Camelot. He raised his arms, scanning his brain for the words that would bring an end to this historical castle and the legend that was King Arthur.

The walls of Camelot fell as Merlin turned to face the people of Camelot and said to them "ten Minutes ago King Arthur Pendragon, the greatest King ever to have ruled over Camelot died in battle in defence of his kingdom. He sacrificed everything for his people, his life, his love, his pride, he would do anything to make his people happy, it made him happy to see it. I ask just this one thing of you: live your lives happily, tell of the great king that once resided here and let his memory live on in your hearts". By the end of his speech all of the people were crying, mourning their loss, the king who served them so well and the home they had lived in for so long.

"don't you dare say that Merlin Emrys as if you are not guilty of the same sin I am" was shouted from the courtyard, it still remained even if the buildings around it did not. Turning around Merlin faced her. Glaring at her he shouted "how am I as guilty as you _Guinevere_? You cheated on Arthur! You betrayed your wedding vows! Considering I have never taken a wife I have done neither of those". It was true Merlin never married, he would not ask a woman to pledge herself to a man who would not and could not love her knowing he loved another.

Smirking Gwen levelled her stare on him "you may not have taken a wife Merlin but you took my husband knowing he was married" she announced confidence clear in her tone. **She thought he had been with Arthur? After having an affair herself she thought she could justify it by saying she thought Arthur had?**

Looking at her he responded without bothering to cover the hate in his voice "I haven't touched Arthur in twenty years Gwen! Do you know how hard that was? To constantly be around the one you love and not be able to show it, to not be able to kiss them when before you were able to do so much more?! Before you were married, before Arthur asked you to marry him we decided Camelot need a queen. We were both fond of you and thought you would make a good queen, obviously we were wrong. The night before you wedding was the last time I was with the one I love, tell me _my lady _can you even conceive how hard that was?" he stopped to catch his breath the continued "you know what? I don't think you can considering you have had the love of two men for the last eighteen years".

At the end of his speech Merlin collapsed to the ground wailing that the love of his life had been ripped from him, that the one person that could make even the worst situations better had gone. Jordon gathered Merlin into his arms and whispered nothings to him, telling him it would be okay when they both knew it wouldn't. And in that moment Jordon hated his mother, for doing this to Camelot, for doing this to his father but most of all for doing this to Merlin.

He had looked up to Merlin all his life, this man had walked into Camelot knowing that he could be killed just for being himself and told off the prince! Merlin was like an uncle to him, or at least that's what he told visiting dignitaries, he was like a second father to him. Where his father had taught him how to act like a prince and behave but not to be arrogant, Merlin had taught him how to be a person before being a prince, at one point he even taught him how to make a small fire and a heating spell for when he went hunting.

Standing up Merlin looked at Jordon, "I'm sorry, this should have been yours yet I destroyed it, I can put it back up it may take a while but I can do it" he said voice cracking. **After all he had been though Merlin was still the same generous man he had grown up with, still putting other people in front of himself. He would not put him through that** Jordon decided silently. Squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin Jordon replied "Camelot died with my father Merlin, Camelot WAS my father, he was the heart and soul of the kingdom and for it to go on without him would be impossible. Camelot has had its reign, it is time to give up the title, just as well you and father taught me other skills as well".

Turning back to face what remained of the land he had called home for most of his life he said disgust marring his voice "As for you two, I do not want to see either of you again. Leave this land and never return, you have disgraced this kingdom and yourselves. Should you step foot in this kingdom again it shall be the last thing you do.".

Loud gasps were heard from both the queen and knight "how? Why? You! You can't do this to me Jordon, I am your mother and the rightful queen of Camelot! This is all your fault Merlin, you have poisoned him against me! You and Arthur always kept him from me, he was more you son than mine because you made it so" Gwen shouted outraged that her own son would turn against her.

Laughter was heard coming from the hill, it was not the laughing you would do at a joke or even when someone (Merlin) tripped, it was bitter and sharp. When it stopped a voice came, instead of anger in his voice it was pity "I did not turn your son against you Guinevere, you did that all on your own by conducting this affair and not being there. All Arthur and I did was to try and raise the son you would so happily leave to go and see Lancelot. As for you being the rightful Queen, not only is Camelot no more but a Queen whose husband has been murdered and she adulterous should not rule the kingdom in his steed, the thrown shall go to the next in line – Jordon". From beside the voice came approval, "What Merlin said is right – now leave before I have you forced out!"

Eyes flashing gold Merlin sent them both off to where this had started, back to the castle that her and Lancelot had been held and he and Arthur had to go and save them. Turning to the people he found most of them leaving, some to the west, others to the east.

One person going to the east was Louise, his best pupil but she was hiding herself why? Looking to his right he could see Jordon looking for something, oh he had forgotten that the young prince had taken a liking to her. Smirking mischievously Merlin called out for her, then took away her spell of invisibility. **She forgot as her teacher he could see right through her, both in her magic and in her emotions, she loved Jordon but after the debacle with Gwen and Lancelot she would never tell the prince her feelings. **

**This story needs to end on a happy note **Merlin decided and he would make sure that they knew how the other felt. He seen the look of shock and hurt on Jordon's face when he revealed Louise, that boy had fallen hard.

As she turned around, face red with embarrassment, she glared at Merlin, **knowing he was aware of her feelings for Jordon he would still reveal her? **Doing her best not to flee, she looked Merlin in the eye, she would not show how scared she was. Magic had permuted the air, something big was going to happen.

"Why do you two act like you don't love each other?" he asked exasperated "it is obvious to everyone how much you care about one another, do not let one bad experience stop something so pure". Looking at the two young would-be-lovers Merlin smiled, **his love might be lost but those who he loved like family still had theirs and he would make sure they knew it. **Taking one of each of their hands he looked them deep in the eye, "do you not love each other?" he asked knowing the answer. He was not disappointed as the second he finished asking they denied it then blushed realising what they had said.

Smiling, his eyes flashed gold and Jordon was suddenly in his court clothes, a blue shirt to complement his eyes and black trousers and boots. Another flash and Louise was in a full length white gown with a ring of white roses in her curled hair. He paused not knowing if they wanted this done so soon, "is this what you want? If you do not I will simply put you back in your clothes and you may leave" he queried.

Looking at one another as if for the first time they quickly replied yes in unison. Merlin smiled knowing that they may not have the best life, or the richest but they would be happy. Quickly reciting a ceremony that Arthur had taught him, that Arthur had given him the power to hold he received the necessary "I do" from both of them. Smiling fondly at the couple he whispered ancient powerful words, words that would insure that the couple found each other again no matter what happened and if they were reincarnated.

"You may now kiss the bride" he said belatedly, they both rolled their eyes at him but complied. Stepping forward he kissed both of their foreheads "you two are the closest thing to a family I had, I wish you good luck and good heath it is my time to leave now but I wish I could've seen your children I can tell they will be beautiful" he said softly.

His eyes flashed gold one last time and Jordon could feel the money bag on his hip grow heavier, one last gift from a man he considered a father, to make sure his family was provided for. Sinking to his knees Merlin whispered with his last breath "I love you Arthur, forever". In century's to come people would forget their love, and the bond the shared but the legend of King Arthur and his trusted sorcerer Merlin Emrys would remain, just as Merlin had asked of his and Arthurs people.


End file.
